Interviews
by lancome
Summary: Brennan and Richards have an interview with Oprah. You may want to read Cam's new intern and Aftershock so you know how all the characters fit. A wedding is planned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer... I do not own Bones!**

**The interview…**

Interviewer, "What is it like to work with the famous Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

Richards slightly confused at the vagueness of the question, "In what aspect are you referring to?"

Interviewer, "Do you two work well together?"

Richards, "Yes we do. She teaches me a lot and occasionally I teach her something."

Interviewer, "Do you do things together outside of work?"

Richards now frustrated, "Are you asking me what I do after work or what Dr. Brennan does after work?"

Interviewer, "Both of you I guess."

Richards stood up angrily and as she walked out of the interview, "Why don't you just ask her?"

**Back at the lab…**

Brennan, "How did your interview go?"

Richards, "I got angry and walked out."

Brennan curious, "Why?"

Richards, "All she did was ask me questions about you."

Brennan hugged her sister's shoulders, "I am very sorry. I know how much you want to be seen as an individual."

Richards, "It's not your fault. The interviewer is just ignorant!"

Brennan, "I hope the interview with Oprah goes well. I have heard that she is fair and people seem to really like her."

Richards, "I just want these interviews to be over."

Brennan, "I don't like them much either, but our publishers say we have to do these things. Oprah is tomorrow and then maybe we wont have to do these for awhile."

Angela walking up to the platform where they were, "I can't believe Oprah will be here tomorrow!"

Richards, "If you want you can stand in for me."

Brennan, "And then I can have Cam stand in for me." (They both laughed while Angela stood there in shock)

Angela, "I can't believe that you two aren't excited to meet Oprah! Are you two crazy?"

Brennan confused, "I am not crazy nor have I ever been declared crazy!"

Richards, "I think that meant that we should be excited to meet Oprah and that are response is uncommon for two people who are about to meet the most powerful woman on TV."

Brennan, "How can you say that she is the most powerful woman on TV?"

Richards, "I read it in an article."

**The Oprah interview….**

Everyone in the lab was running around getting ready for Oprah. Brennan and Richards were getting their hair and make up done while their publishers were nagging them about being nice during the interview. They finished with the make up and hair and went to the tastefully decorated lounge where the interview was to take place.

Oprah gave the introduction to her show and who was interviewing.

Oprah, "I want to start off with a difficult subject if that is ok with you two?"

Brennan, "What subject would that be?"

Oprah took out the gossip rag and read the headline, 'Dr. Richards, insanely jealous of her cousin Dr. Brennan'

Brennan angrily holding the magazine in her hand, "What the hell is this?"

Oprah, "You looked surprised by this magazine."

Brennan, "Well this is the first time I have seen this filth!"

Richards sat quietly trying not to boil over.

Oprah, "You are very quiet Dr. Richards."

Richards not making eye contact, "I don't want to do this." (she got up and started to leave)

Oprah followed her out of the area.

Oprah frustrated but compassionate, "I don't understand. You agreed to do an interview then you get up and walk out?"

Richards, "I am sorry that I walked out, but it isn't important for me to be a part of this. You have Dr. Brennan."

Oprah, "But my audience wants both of you."

Richards, "I will just need a moment."

Oprah went back over to Brennan who had read the article and was fuming.

Brennan, "Ms. Winfrey, what is the point of this article on Dr. Richards? It is completely false! Rayah told me that the interviewer only got through two question, that were about me, not her and she walked out telling her to ask me herself. This article is completely false! I never spoke to this interviewer. I never told the public that my sis..(she stopped herself, knowing that on public record they were cousins) cousin was a jealous vindictive bitch!"

Oprah surprised, "Did you almost call Dr. Richards your sister?"

Richards entered the area and rescued Brennan, "It was because of the book. When we were writing it and when we were done we felt like sisters."

Oprah, "I am glad you decided to join us Dr. Richards."

Richards, "Am I allowed to ask you a question?"

Oprah surprised, but not too worried on how the interview would go since it was taped and could be edited, "I don't see why not. This is my strangest interview yet."

Richards being very sincere, "How does Gail King deal with all of this? Doesn't she ever want to be seen as an individual and recognized for her own work even though she works on your magazine?"

Oprah realizing that she was getting somewhere and found this strange interview intriguing, "She works very hard and what she does, she earns with her own hard work, that is why I am willing to work with her. And I love her as if she were my sister too."

Brennan realizing something and not exactly editing her thoughts, "In this scenario, I am Oprah, Rayah is Gail and this article is like the hurtful article that portray you two as gay, because you two spend a lot of time together."

Richards agreeing, "I googled that too. I found no evidence that Oprah was gay. She has been in a long term relationship with a man named Stedman and she shouldn't have to defend her sexuality!"

Brennan, "I frankly will never do an interview with the person who wrote that article!"

Oprah shocked at the conversation and the bluntness of these two, "I need a break!"

Oprah walking off the set Cam approached her trying not to be overly excited, "Forgive those two. Rayah is so new at this and well Brennan will defend her with everything she's got."

Oprah still confused by the environment, "How do you deal with all these dynamics in your lab and still manage to have such a good track record on solving crimes?"

Cam a little defensive, "Because the people I work with are amazing! Since you are spending the day here I think you will see that if you don't now. I mean look at them now. They are discussing on not doing interviews with people who wrote false things about you."

Angela talking with Brennan on the set while Richards is listening. Oprah was now eavesdropping on them also.

Angela excited, "You can't just call Oprah gay!"

Brennan, "I didn't call her gay. I objected to the article that said she was."

Richards, "Well I like Ms. Winfrey. She seems real nice to me."

Angela, "I think you two offended her."

Oprah walked back on set, "They didn't offend me. I was just surprised. People don't really speak to me without fearing about what I will think or say. In fact these two are kind of refreshing."

Angela, "Really?"

Oprah affirming her statement, "Really."

Oprah, "So lets try some questions. How did you two come up with the idea of your new book?"

Brennan, "It was Rayah's idea and I starting adding things as she was writing it and she asked me to help her write it. I usually don't collaborate on my books, but I found that it is really easy to work with her."

Richards looking at Brennan, "That was a really nice thing to say."

Oprah, "So the fans want to know if you two have any real life love interests?"

They got very quiet. Brennan spoke up first.

Brennan, "I have been told that I am a workaholic."

Oprah, "I am guessing that's why the love scenes in your book are so steamy?"

Brennan, "I have been told that too."

Oprah, "So you two are single?"

Richards, "It becomes too dangerous for us to date. You know with the line of work we are in."

Oprah, "Well you two are surrounded by FBI agents, why not date one of them?"

Brennan, "It is against policy and they terminate our partnerships if we do become involved in that way."

They took a lunch break at this point. They all went to the Founding Fathers including Oprah who was still observing.

Brennan was quiet for the limo ride thinking about the moments that had abruptly disrupted her thoughts of continuing a relationship with Booth.

_Brennan teary eyed, "We can't do this Booth."_

_Booth, "But I thought that you felt the same way about me. Do you regret what happened?"_

_Brennan, "I will never regret what happened! I cannot put our jobs in jeopardy. If we continue our partnership will be dissolved. Look what happened to Rayah."_

_Booth, "But her and Hall don't have the track record that we do."_

_Brennan, "But they easily could. She had to make her choice and so do I. You have a son to financially support and you love your job. I will not ruin what you have worked so hard to achieve!"_

_Booth, "I don't think that the government should be telling us what we can and can't do!"_

_Brennan, "I am not going to be the one that causes everyone to be reassigned or lose their jobs, so you will just have to accept that there is no us. Just our partnership, the way it was before Miami."_

Richards whispering to Brennan, "Tempe we are here. Is everything ok?"

Brennan, "I am just tired."

Oprah ate with them. The entire lab was there including Hall and Booth. Of course the public wasn't allowed in there for the time Oprah was in there so everyone that got the ok from Brennan was allowed in. They all went back to the lab and the interview had ended at the end of the day. Brennan had thanked Oprah for coming and Richards had run off to go get a signed copy of their new book.

Oprah took the book with tenderness in her eyes. Brennan had been true to her personality, but Richards' was a little more open and socially aware of things.

Richards spoke to Oprah, "Please don't make me regret this interview. I am not widely known, but I don't want myself or Dr. Brennan to wake up tomorrow in the middle of some scandal."

Oprah, "I hope that you understand that is not what I do. I already have the fame and fortune. I don't need to draw negative attention to myself or others just to get attention."

Richards, "I see the logic in your statement and I really do appreciate that. I am just.."

Oprah cut her off, "You are just new to this game. I understand. Girl I could tell you some stories about when I first started that would make your hair curl."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Booth and Brennan's session with Sweets…_

Sweets trying to repair the mood that was set from the last session, "I am so glad that you two could make it."

Brennan responded curtly, "You force us to do this if we want to stay working together."

Sweets, "This is not forced you chose to work with the FBI therefore required to conform to the rules."

Brennan, "What you did to Rayah and Elliot was wrong!"

Sweets, "I didn't do anything wrong. They made the choice."

Booth, "That's crap Sweets and you know it! You wont let them work on cases, because of their relationship."

Sweets, "This session is suppose to be about your partnership, not Dr. Richards."

Booth angrily blurting it out, "So what if Bones and I started to pursue a romantic relationship? You would just recommend a termination also?"

Sweets, "Have you and Dr. Brennan advanced your relationship?"

Brennan, "Stop reflecting our statements for your own amusement! What you did to my sister is something I will hold against you permanently! I am only here, because I will not jeopardize Booth's and Rayah's futures, but I will say this! I am no longer willing to work with you or with the FBI outside of the lab! So our meetings are terminated!" (She left his office and the building before Booth could catch up to her.)

Cullin stepped into Sweets office and demanded Booth go back in there along with Hall.

Cullin now angry also, "I don't know what the hell is going on, but this needs to be resolved!"

Booth, "It's Sweets deciding what people are allowed and not allowed to do after office hours."

Cullin, "It's policy, not just Sweets. I hate to do this and I hope to God that it doesn't affect our success rate, but after the call I got from Dr. Brennan, the lab people stay in the lab unless it is absolutely necessary for them to look at something at a crime scene or use medical terminology to a suspect. Hall and Booth are now officially partners."

Booth protesting, "This is not right!"

Hall, "I don't understand why a session with Sweets dictates what my assignments are now. Dr. Richards and I made the sacrifice to be work partners only so that this didn't effect Booth or Brennan and now even with our sacrifice I get the rug pulled out from under me?"

Cullin, "I already sent the emails out this morning. This is coming from higher up. I can't fight it. But if you two chose to fight me on this, you will be stuck with trainees! You got that!"

Richards had received the email this morning, but Brennan had been rushing this morning to get to the appointment with Sweets. Richards had passed Brennan's car on the way to the FBI building and they had discussed the email in a parking lot before going back to the FBI building.

Richards burst into the office with Brennan next to her, "Cullin this is unacceptable! I did what you asked!"

Cullin, "I know that you did and believe me I had little choice in the matter."

Brennan, "So your superiors would risk losing the two best anthropologists in the world by disrupting a system that has been working?"

Cullin, "I had no choice in the matter. Plus Dr. Richards isn't a doctorate in this field."

Sweets now being contradictory to Cullin, "Well she will be by next week."

This act did not go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

Cullin, "Sweets I think you had better watch your tone with me. You are on thin ice as it is and you wouldn't be here if I hadn't saved your ass, so zip it!"

Booth, "Save his ass from what?"

Sweets, "That is confidential."

Brennan looking back at Cullin now, "I still stand behind my phone conversation we had earlier."

Richards, "I will no longer work with the FBI also!"

Cullin, "That is not necessary, we will no longer be using your services."

Richards, "My services or the Jeffersonian?"

Cullin, "Yours."

Brennan, "You do not have the power to fire her. She works for the Jeffersonian."

Cullin, "Yes she will still work for the Jeffersonian, but not on any FBI cases."

Hall, "What the hell is going on?"

Cullin, "I think you can figure this one out."

Sweets, "It was either her or Dr. Brennan wasn't it?"

Cullin, "You are forcing my hand on this one Sweets."

Sweets, "Not true Director. I already know my fate here. I can't fix this situation. It's a waste of time for me to try. Would you like the pleasure of firing me or shall I resign? Because I personally would like to tell you to shove it up your…"

Booth cut him off, "Don't do it Sweets!"

Sweets had already starting putting his things into a box knowing he had to hurry and get this done before he was escorted out of the building.

Cullin, "Everyone out, but Sweets. Richards, Brennan, you are only allowed in here when asked and will not be allowed into any secured areas unless authorized. Booth and Hall unless you want to be demoted or fired keep your mouths shut and do your jobs! You two have a new case on your desks involving an Amber alert. Don't allow your anger to stop you from finding this 9 year old girl while she is still alive."

The four of them left Sweets to fend for himself with Cullin. They were in Booth's office talking about what just happened.

Booth, "I am done with the FBI!"

Hall, "Guys like us can get other jobs. We can open our own private investigating firm."

Brennan, "I know a good forensic artist that would join our firm."

Richards, "But we must not forget about our new profiler."

Brennan, "We don't know any profiler."

Booth, "He is in there getting fired even as we speak."

Brennan, "Sweets?"

Perotta walked in and addressed Booth and Hall, "Cancel that Amber Alert. The girl has been found."

Hall, "Thanks."

Perotta, "Here is the next case." (Handing him the file)

Booth, "As long as it can be completed in 2 weeks we are in."

Perotta, "I was afraid that you would do that. You too Hall?"

Hall, "I can't play this game anymore."

Perotta, "They reassigned all of us. Everyone is upset!"

Booth, "It's not just our situation? What do you mean by everyone?"

Perotta, "Just what I said. Just steer clear of Caroline! She is a bull in a china shop if you know what I mean."

Richards, "Sweets and I just got fired."

Perotta, "This can't be happening. You have been very loyal to the FBI and people kind of like the kid."

Richards, "Well my best guess is that when I get back to the Jeffersonian, Cam will be asking for my resignation."

Perotta, "But you have personally been good to the FBI including myself."

Richards, "Apparently, none of that matters."

_**Back in Sweets office….**_

Cullin, "I don't want to do this!"

Sweets, "I left you with no choice, so your conscious is clear."

Cullin, "I am putting you on two weeks suspension."

Sweets surprised, "Why suspension? I don't understand."

Cullin not happy about the current situation, "You know that I wouldn't make this decision, but the higher ups don't see what we do every day. They just don't know. I understand now why Booth never took the promotion."

Sweets not so angry now, "What are you saying?"

Cullin, "Maybe the higher ups need to see what happens when they break up a good thing. Sorry Sweets, I am afraid that you are fired."

_**Gossip in the FBI lounge…**_

Agent 1, "This is bullshit! I can't believe that they just reassigned everyone to new partners!"

Agent 2, "I bet it was that cold hearted Dr. Brennan's fault. She really upset someone high up."

Perotta walked in on the conversation, "She got booted out of here and her cousin and Sweets got fired. I doubt Dr. Brennan would cause this."

Agent 2, "You must be right, but what the hell is going on?"

Perotta, "That is all I know."

Agent 1, "But why take this out on Dr. Richards? She has stitched up most of us in the building and done so quietly."

Agent 2, "What about Dr. Brennan? I mean she can be cold, but I heard that she solved a murder of a powerful politician, and they didn't stick up for her?"

Perotta, "The only one they didn't put major restraints on was her. She just isn't allowed to participate directly with cases unless asked. Which means that she is now open for all of us to consult with."

Agent 1, "We all now can have access to the Jeffersonian?"

Perotta, "That's what the memo said."

Agent 2, "But won't that overload them far beyond capacity?"

Agent 1, "Our lab is now overloaded as it is. We are all so screwed, plus we all have to work with different partners."

Perotta, "Well Cullin made one good pairing."

Agent 1, "Who was that?"

Perotta, "Booth and Hall. Now the only thing we have to do is make sure they don't quit."

Agent 2, "I heard about your new partner. I can't believe he is returning!"

Perotta, "I can't believe it either. I wonder what they promised him to get him to come back. Plus he really isn't my new partner as much as he will be my supervisor."

Caroline walked in, "Senior special agent I believe is the new job description. Which means that he will be one of your new superiors, so I suggest you button your lips if you want a job here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Back at the lab….**

Cam called out to Richards as her and Brennan walked through the security.

Cam, "Dr. Richards, Dr. Brennan, could I see you in my/our office?"

Angela noticing the interaction whispered to Brennan, "What is all this about?"

Brennan whispered back, "Rayah is getting fired courteous of the FBI."

Angela upset, "What! No!"

Richards didn't say anything as she shut the door behind her and sat down. She could see that Cam was visibly upset.

Richards, "Ok let me have it."

Cam, "I do not know what is going on over at the FBI building, but they all have their heads up their asses!"

Richards, "I would agree with that sediment."

Cam, "So you know that I also angered some folks?"

Richards, "I did not hear that. I understand what you have to do, but I had one question?"

Cam now curious, "What is that?"

Richards, "I hope that this only concerns us at a professional level and not a personal level. I hope that we can still be friends. Is that possible?"

Cam, "You aren't being fired! But I was wondering if Dr. Brennan had room for another intern?"

Brennan not understanding what Cam was really asking, "No, I don't. I have a lot of things going on and I couldn't possibly break in another intern at this point. In fact I was considering going down to part-time here at the lab."

Cam, "Look I cannot control what is going on at the FBI, but I still have some weight around here and if our funding gets cut and we have a decrease in work Rayah will need to consider other work."

Brennan pointing out Cam's choice of words, "But you didn't say outside of the Jeffersonian. You are right, I definitely have time for another intern."

Cam, "Then lets get started on those 10 hours you need to meet the internship before other demands are made on me. The FBI shouldn't be able to dictate weather or not you should finish your internship and I don't have a deadline on those demands. Lets just say that right now that Goodwin is on your side, but money talks."

Brennan, "Currency doesn't speak."

Cam, "It's an expression! We don't know how long the FBI will continue to fund us."

Richards, "What did you have to offer the Jeffersonian? I hope you didn't have sexual intercourse to give me more time here."

Cam laughing, "It's not like that movie we rented."

Brennan, "But you did offer something or give up something?"

Cam, "Yes I did."

Richards, "What?"

Cam, "Lets just say that you and I will be roommates for awhile longer."

Brennan, "So if our funding decreases, you won't get the promotion and a new office?"

Cam, "The promotion is just a title with more money."

Richards, "I feel like this is my fault. First Sweets gets fired then I mess up your promotion."

Cam, "Actually during the meeting I had Dr. Brennan's actions in previous cases came up too, but you are lower on the totem pole. So they did really fire Sweets?"

Brennan, "How did you know?"

Cam, "I had to attend the FBI meeting last night."

Richards, "Booth hinted that Sweets got fired defending us."

Cam, "I can not tell you about the meeting, but what I can tell you is that if Sweets calls you just to talk or asks you to lunch, just do it. And be nice to the poor guy."

Angela was waiting for them on the platform. 

Angela, "You don't look as if you just got fired."

Brennan, "I would like to introduce you to my newest intern."

Angela, "I am so confused."

Brennan, "Lets talk in my office, Dr. Richards, I will need you to finish the limbo remains that we started last week."

Richards, "Yes Dr. Brennan, right away."

Brennan spoke with Angela in her office and told her about what was going on at the FBI building.

Angela, "I am so pissed off! This is not right!"

Brennan, "But why fire Sweets?"

Angela, "He must have really pissed off the big wigs. He is probably really upset right now. I think that we should invite him to the lab. We can have food and drinks."

Brennan, "I would normally object, but you might be right. I mean we did get taken off that case we just got from the FBI so we do have some time. I just need to get in 10 hours of supervising Rayah tonight. It's 10am now so if I take 2 hours for the party we should be done by 12am or 1am. I also have scheduled her presentation of her dissertation for next Friday."

Angela got Cam's permission and started putting things in motion. Sweets although still in shock agreed to come.

_**Back in Booth's office…**_

Hall, "I hope you are free tomorrow morning."

Booth, "Why?"

Hall, "I just signed up for us to take the P.I. exam at the testing center. The results take about 2-3 weeks to get back then we take our letters to a judge. Then we are licensed private investigators. If we test out of this class on Saturday (pointing at his lap top screen) we will be able to carry guns."

Booth, "We should send our letters of resignation in about 2-3 weeks, but after we get the judge to approve our licenses. I don't trust the FBI and they may have us denied."

Hall, "I agree, and we will also have Carolyn set us up with a judge that isn't in the FBI's pocket."

Booth, "What about the financing of starting a business? Should we look into a business loan?"

Hall, "I don't want the FBI stopping us before we even get this off the ground. I think we should have our investors pay for it up front then as we start to get clients and earn money we will pay them back right away."

Booth, "Investors? Now I really am starting to feel like a wimp for having our partners put up the money."

Hall, "Rayah believes that she caused all of this. If she was able to do this for us, I think it would make her feel better, but I am going to make sure personally she gets every penny back!"

Hacker came into Booth's office and quickly shut the door.

Hacker, "I really hate Cullen's boss!"

Hall, "How high does this go Hacker?"

Hacker, "Way above my head. I was able to convince everyone to pair you two up, but Perotta is going to shoot me when she finds out who she is being paired with. I even got a sort of partner."

Booth looking at this computer screen, "Too late, I just got my email with partner assignments. (Booth stopped and looked up at his boss) Your partner isn't listed here."

Hacker, "That announcement is later today. I am still in charge, well kind of, but there will be one more person to boss everyone around too."

Booth, "Well who is this person? Do we know him?"

Hacker, "I am afraid you do, but I can't tell you until this afternoon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Back at the lab….**

Brennan was in her office and Richards was still working on limbo cases. Agent Sullivan approached the lab. Richards saw him first and used her card to swipe him in.

Sullivan hugged his long time friend.

Sully, "What in the world are you doing working here?"

Richards, "What in the world are you doing here? Elliot said you went sailing around the world."

Cam heard the commotion and started to approach where they were.

Sully, "I received a desperate call from the FBI begging me to come back and since my finances are dwindling I had to take it. Plus I would lose my retirement if I stayed on leave any longer. Ok your turn."

Richards, "I decided that I wanted to finish my doctorate in anthropology. Did you come back for her?"

Sully, "Who?"

Richards, "Elliot told me there was a woman that you fell in love with and she didn't go with you when you decided to pick up and leave."

Sully, "Well part of that is why it was easy to come back. I think Hall tells you too much. Are you two together now?"

Richards, "Nope, the FBI made sure of that."

Sully, "I wonder if he has been told that I am going to be one of his bosses now."

Richards, "The FBI basketball games will never be the same, huh peanut?"

Cam, "Sully, what in the heck are you doing back?"

Sully, "You look more surprised than happy to see me Cam."

Cam, "Well things are changing around here."

Sully, "Where is Tempe?"

Richards surprised that he called her by Tempe, "Tempe?"

Sully, "Yeah, Dr. Brennan, your boss."

Richards, "Cam is my boss."

Sully joking, "Oh no, you don't get along with my ex-girlfriend. Don't worry she will warm up to you."

Richards, "What do you mean by warm up to me?"

Sully, "She isn't as scary as she acts."

Richards getting defensive, "Don't call her scary or cold or whatever it is people like to gossip about. I will be the first to put you in your place."

Sully, "Why are you getting so upset. We use to always joke around. Granted you didn't understand half my jokes. Have things changed that much?"

Brennan stepped out of her office to go work with Richards. "Dr. Richards have you finished up on that case yet."

Sully was standing where Brennan couldn't get a clear view of him from where she was standing.

Richards, "I am just being interrupted by the FBI."

Brennan, "Haven't they disrupted us enough for today?"

Richards, "Well Peanut over here has been calling you by your first name."

Brennan started to quickly move towards where they were standing, "Did you say Peanut?"

As she got closer Sully scooped her up in a hug then kissed her on the lips.

Brennan slightly flushed, "What are you doing back here?"

Sully, "I missed my good friend Tempe."

Brennan, "And?"

Sully, "And if I didn't return from my leave I wouldn't get any of my pension. It's only 5 more years of my life."

Angela now coming down to check out all the commotion. Cam was just speechless.

Angela, "Sully, what the hell are you doing here?"

Sully, "I just thought I better tell the squint squad I was back. You know I have to keep everything on good terms since we all will now have access to you, not just Booth."

Cam shocked, "What? I didn't agree to that."

Sully, "Dr. Goodman did several hours ago. He said with you having a new assistant that the lab would be able to handle more requests."

Hodgins now joined everyone on the platform holding out his hand, "Sully good to see you."

Brennan, "Have you been introduced to Cam's new assistant? And why did you tell her your nickname was Peanut?"

Richards, "I know Sully quite well. I am just surprised that he is back. Did you read the book that I mailed you?"

Brennan, "You mailed him your book? Which one? The romance novel?"

Sully, "I did. I can't believe you ended it that way, with him sailing off and leaving her standing on the pier."

Cam about to burst from the irony, "I can't believe I didn't see this before! Now I doubt that there will never be a sequel to the book."

Richards, "See what? And why no sequel?"

Brennan frustrated, "Why are you mailing him books?"

Richards, "He is my friend, well Elliot's friend too."

Hodgins can see that there were three very confused people standing in the lab. "I would like to introduce Brennan's sister Rayah."

Sully, "No way! I mean I had heard Hall talk about what he was working on and I knew that Booth was the agent always here, but never did I put together that you two were the cousins, but you said sisters."

Angela, "Oh honey, you have missed a lot since you have been gone."

Sully, "Tempe you owe me a date so I can catch up on everything, but I have to go to my FBI meeting. (he pulled a burrito out of his pocket and lightly threw it to Brennan) I brought you this for old time sake."

Brennan laughed, "I am a vegetarian now."

Sully, "Then give it to your sister."

Brennan, "She is a vegetarian too."

Sully, "Holy crap! I will call you later then." (He finished making his way out of the lab)


	5. Chapter 5

**Back at the FBI building…**

Hacker, "I want to thank you all for coming to the meeting. I know everyone must be pretty anxious with all of the changes and maybe a little resistant, but due to budget cuts, the guys upstairs decided to do some reorganizing."

Agent 1, "Reorganizing my foot!"

Hacker, "Well foot is more respectful than other parts of the human anatomy. Look I am not thrilled about the changes either, but I think we should all do our parts and make this work. I have a new partner too."

Agent 2, "Why would our direct supervisor need a partner?"

Hacker, "This reason I do not know, but I have been told that he is very liked around here so let me introduce Senior Special Agent Sullivan."

Booth almost fell out of his chair and Hall stood up and walked towards Sully.

Hall, "You bastard! You told me you were planning a visit! Now I find out that you are going to be my boss?" (as they embraced into a guy hug)

Sully, "So does this mean when I piss you off, you are going to have the doc write some nasty things about me in her books?"

Hall, "Oh you have no idea."

Agent 1, "Basketball games are starting up in two weeks Peanut."

Hacker now sitting by a shocked Booth, "By the look on your face, this must be Tempe's ex-boyfriend."

Booth, "Yep and now he is my boss, which make my bosses my ex-partners lovers."

Hacker placing a hand on Booth's shoulder, "I never got that far, so I guess you will just have to resort to focusing your anger towards Agent Sullivan."

Booth got up and went into his office for the rest of the day.

**Back at the lab…**

Angela is talking with Brennan in her office.

Angela, "This isn't good."

Brennan, "What isn't good?"

Angela, "Your ex-boyfriend now is Booth's boss. Actually it's like your two ex-boyfriends are Booth's bosses. Poor Booth."

Brennan, "I would never consider Andrew an ex-boyfriend. We never even had sex."

Angela, "I know this, but if you think about it. You have like 3 exes all at the FBI building"

Brennan, "Three?"

Angela, "I was kind of counting Booth."

Brennan, "I have never thought of him as an ex. I guess in the context of what you are describing, unfortunately he would be an ex."

Angela, "But not for long, because as soon as we start up our own business the rules won't apply and you and Booth can finally be together."

Brennan, "I am so confused about what is going on. I need to.."

Angela cut her off, "Good idea honey, call Booth." (She left Brennan's office)

Brennan dialed Booth's number.

Brennan cautiously spoke, "How is your day going?"

Booth being sarcastic, "Just wonderful and you?"

Brennan, "Apparently not as good as yours."

Booth, "Bones, I was being sarcastic."

Brennan, "Oh. Did you meet your new boss yet?"

Booth, "We just got out of the meeting, but something tells me that you know who my new boss is."

Brennan, "He stopped by here first, before your meeting."

Booth, "He did, did he? He came to see you of course."

Brennan compartmentalizing before she had to start confronting the situation, "I called you about something."

Booth getting ready for the big blow, "Ok Bones, enlighten me."

Brennan, "I wanted you to attend a party with me tonight."

Booth surprised, "You are going to a party tonight?"

Brennan, "After speaking with Angela she suggested that we have a party for Sweets and I just thought that you and Elliot would want to come. You know you are still welcomed in the lab even though Rayah and I aren't welcomed in the FBI building anymore."

Booth very relieved by her explanation, "I will be there. I don't know about Hall. He is busy catching up with his best friend."

Brennan, "You must feel uncomfortable right now."

Booth, "How did you pick up on that?"

Brennan, "Angela explained it to me. I will attempt to make you feel as comfortable as possible given the situation."

Booth, "And how are you going to make this any easier?"

Brennan, "I don't know yet, but I will try to come up with something."

Booth, "I will see you at 5."

Richards had gone into Cam's office to speak with her.

Richards, "I am really sorry for this whole mess. I didn't think that me coming here would cause so much trouble. I had a relationship with Agent Hall prior to working here."

Cam, "I don't think this has anything to do with you. Booth and Brennan have been fighting for their partnership before you started working here."

Richards, "This is what is confusing me so much. From what I have been told, you and Booth had a relationship prior to you working here also and you two even rekindled it while you were both working together."

Cam, "I have been thinking about this myself and you are right. This makes no sense at all. Especially since Booth or Brennan haven't come out and said that they are anything more than partners. They have been torn apart even before anything has happened with them."

Richards, "The FBI has no evidence of this and can not accuse them of anything that they cannot prove."

Cam, "Can they prove it?"

Richards, "They cannot prove anything. They have no witnesses, no facts, just useless assumptions."

Cam reading between the lines, "I am sure that even if the FBI questioned anyone that may know a secret that they wouldn't get far."

Richards, "Witnesses to what?"

Cam, "Did something happen in Miami?"

Richards trying not to lie to her friend, "Don't you think that if something happened in Miami, that Sweets would have witnessed it?"

Cam, "I don't think by Sweets reaction in the meeting that he witnessed anything. One of these days you will have to fill me in."

Richards smiled at Cam, "Fill you in on what?" (With that she left the office and went back to work.)

Richards had entered her report into the computer and cleaned up the work station just before the party was to start. Angela had returned with the food tray and alcohol. Sweets arrived. Hall with Booth, and Sully with Hacker and Perotta were behind him. Carolyn and Cullin followed behind them.

Cam thought to herself '_So this is what it was like to be in one of Dr. Brennan's nightmares.'_ Brennan at this point was visibly uncomfortable. Even Angela was uncomfortable for Brennan. Cam went over to Richards.

Cam, "This is going to be one awkward evening."

Richards, "So my ex-boyfriend is standing next to 3 of Tempe's ex-boyfriends, which one of them happens to be Booth's partner and Booth's partner is Temp's exes best friend?"

Cam, "Ahh. You also got the Angela explanation."

Richards amazed by how good Cam was with these things, "How did you know?"

Cam, "Lucky guess."

Angela prompted a speechless Brennan to go over and stand next to Booth.

Angela passing out the champagne, and making sure that everyone had a glass started to make a speech. "A toast to Sweets. Hold on, (she downed her glass and refilled it along with Brennan and Richards who also did the same thing) Sorry, I need a bit more of the liquid courage. (she received some chuckles) We Squints may have given you a hard time, but that is our way of showing you that you are part of our family. We love you and we will miss working with you. Actually I will miss bursting into your office or harassing you at the diner for my melt downs. I am not so sure that I will miss the time that you suggested I be celibate."

Cam interjected, "None of us will miss that."

Richards walked over to Brennan and whispered to her, "I will give the speech for both of us. I don't expect you to collect your thoughts surrounded by so many exes."

Brennan whispered back, "I usually don't allow people to speak for me, but in this case I will make an exception, so it better be good."

Richards, "You know as well as I do that my days are numbered here."

Brennan finishing her second glass of champagne, "So needless to say, but I will say it anyway, shock the hell out of everyone."

Angela, "Rayah did you want to say something?"

Richards, "Of course I do, but I think I need some more liquid courage." (Angela topped off Rayah's glass then filled up Brennan's too. )

Sweets whispered to Hall, "Holy crap, what is she doing?"

Hall, "She doesn't have anything to lose at this point, so who the hell knows."

Richards, "Sweets, I think I should start off by saying that I love you even though I don't show it. Well let me clarify that, I love you in the way Angela explained it to me. We all do as a matter of fact. (She took a gulp of her champagne) What the FBI did was wrong and since I have nothing to lose since my time here at the Jeffersonian is limited as you all know, the FBI is full of very large jackasses! No offence to you two in the back and maybe Perotta, but to you three, well I, well myself and other unnamed sources don't really care if we have offended you. Assumptions were made and conclusions not based upon fact were considered factual. Good people like Sweets don't need to be around people that are bad influences. He is just a kid and needs to be where he is appreciated. He needs to be valued for the genius he is, even though he chose to use his intelligence for soft science, we still valued him here at the lab. (Hodgins whispers to Angela about how well she is delivering the speech that they all collaborated on). The FBI didn't value me either, even though I have stitched up over half of them and their children. So I say to all for myself and Sweets _bite me_ and here is the evidence I will present to a room full of witnesses in Sweets defense, (she stopped to glance at Brennan to see if she was ready for her part), You will now all witness Booth and Brennan's first kiss."

Brennan grabbed Booth and pulled him into a long, passionate filled kissed. When they broke apart Brennan looked at Carolyn, "Was that enough steamboats?"

The people that weren't in on it were shocked and speechless. Sweets had tears in his eyes that were threatening to flow. Brennan went over to Sweets.

Brennan, "It was explained to me that you kept to your integrity and that you defended us. I just wanted to give something back to you and although you will probably not get your job back, I thought this might make you feel better."

Sweets lost a tear and hugged her, "I cant believe that you used your heart on this one Dr. Brennan."

Brennan, "Hey you were fired, because of us, I think you should call me Bren, Brennan, or Temperance."

Cam walking up to them, "You two just had to screw with the timeline didn't you?"

Richards, "I knew that you couldn't be any part of this Cam."

Carolyn walked over amused and forgetting about the FBI situation for the moment, "That was more steamboats than last time, that was the whole damn fleet of flotillas."

The party died down pretty quickly after that and the rest sat down on the sofa in the lounge.

Sweets, "That speech was totally cool. You delivered it so well. I could pick out who wrote what. The very large jackasses and bite me had to of been Hodgins."

Hodgins, "No man. I did the bite me part and the kid stuff."

Sweets, "I should've figured that out when jackasses were described in such detail."

Cam, "Dr. Brennan, that was you?"

Richards, "No one will be admitting anything, the speech came out of my mouth."

Cam, "Yes it sure did. And since we are not admitting anything, I just want you all to know how proud I am of everyone at this moment, even though I am going to get the biggest ass chewing that I have ever had tomorrow."

Booth, "I can assume Angela created the grand finale?"

Angela stood up and took a bow and everyone clapped.

Hall, "Carolyn looked pleased. I don't think I have ever seen that woman as happy as she was tonight."

Sweets, "I would have to agree with that."

Brennan, "Ok back to work. Rayah and I have to finish her internship before she gets fired tomorrow."

Booth being sarcastic, "Well put Bones."

Hall, "What time will you two be done?"

Brennan, "1:30am if we start now."

Richards, "Sweets, don't forget we are meeting at the Founding Father's to watch Oprah on Friday."

Brennan, "I need coffee."


	6. Chapter 6

**The next day at the lab…**

Richards walking in, "Good morning Cam. Am I fired yet?"

Cam responding, "I haven't heard yet. I will let you know as soon as I hear."

Brennan comes in, "Are you fired yet?"

Richards, "Cam doesn't know yet."

This scene repeated itself as everyone came in for work. Even Carolyn stopped by on her way to the FBI building. Sweets chose to text.

Sully came into the lab along with a decomposed body. "I have one for you all, except Rayah of course."

Richards, "Yeah, thank you for clearing that up Sully."

Sully being sarcastic, "You haven't been fired yet?"

Richards responding in the same tone Sully just used on her, "Not yet. Would you like me to send you a text also when it occurs?"

Sully, "That would be great. I bet on it to occur around mid morning."

Hodgins never one to pass up a challenge, "I put in my bet for this afternoon."

Brennan, "I already lost. I am no good at these things. I thought for sure it would be first thing this morning."

Angela, "Well you are the brains and Booth is the gut."

Brennan to Sully, "What time did Booth put in?"

Sully, "He put in 5:30pm. Hall put in 4:30pm. And Rayah, thanks for the very large jackass comment." (He went over and put his arms around Brennan and Richards and kissed them both on the cheek and left)

Cam, "Oh he is good at this game."

Angela, "But we are better."

Brennan, "It's a good thing that Rayah and I have steep learning curves."

Hodgins, "Let the games begin."

Angela, "He just loves sticking it to the man."

The rest of the team was collecting evidence and Richards went up to her office to finish up some paperwork for Cam. An hour later Hacker came in with a corpse of his own.

Hacker speaking to Cam, "I will make sure that I tell Cullin that you are following the rules."

Hacker then walked into Richards office, "This very large jackass wanted to know if you have been fired yet?"

Richards, "Not yet. What time did you put in for?"

Hacker, "I put in noon."

Richards, "Well seeing that it is almost noon now, I think you lost the bet."

Hacker, "For what it was worth, I liked the speech."

Richards, "I was one drink away from telling everyone how you fell on a rock and I had to stitch up your left buttock."

Hacker laughed, "I am so very glad that you didn't have another drink then."

Richards, "I bet you are."

Hacker, "I have always liked you."

An hour later Booth and Hall walked in with another corpse. They were surprised to see that the lab was already working on two others.

Booth approached Brennan, "What is all this?"

Brennan, "Sully was here first followed by Hacker."

Booth, "Those jealous bastards!"

Hall, "The only one here that is acting jealous is you Booth."

Cam, "The FBI has started playing the game."

Booth, "Well have you prepared Bones?"

Cam, "Even worse, Hodgins has."

Hall, "This should be good."

Cam, "It gets even better."

Booth, "How could it get any better than turning Bones into a conspiracy nut?"

Cam, "Sweets prepared Rayah."

Perotta came in an hour later with another corpse.

Perotta, "I am sorry guys, I am just following orders. Where is Rayah?"

Cam, "No she hasn't been fired yet and I still don't know when it is going to happen."

Perotta, "I just wanted to thank her for putting me in the good guy side of the speech."

Cam not looking up from her work, "Up there in my office."

Perotta slipped a note under Rayah's paperwork, "I just wanted to come up here and see how things were going."

Richards still looking at her computer screen typing away, "Nope, not fired yet."

Perotta, "Well I suggest you clean up your desk. You never know what maybe hiding under all of these papers."

Richards looked up towards her. "How much were you out?"

Perotta, "Only $20.00."

Richards, "That isn't too bad."

Perotta, "See you around." (She left)

Angela decided to take a break and headed up to where Rayah was.

Angela, "What did she want?"

Richards, "She told me to clean up my desk."

Angela, "That was rude."

Richards, "On the contrariety. I think she is correct."

Richards started to look under papers scattered on her desk and found the note Perotta left for her. She started to unfold it when they heard Cullin enter the lab with his own corpse.

Cullin, "I came here to check on things personally and since it is our new policy that it is recommended that an agent accompanies remains if the remains are delivered to another lab other than the FBI lab, I thought I would bring this guy with me."

Angela felt sorry for the corpse delivery guys. This is the fifth time they have been here today.

Brennan not bothering to look up at Cullin sharply told him, "Take a number."

Cam playing shocked reprimanded Brennan, "That is no way to speak to Senior director Cullin. We are professionals here! I apologize Director, but this is the fifth body today from the FBI and we are not staffed for this kind of traffic."

Cullin, "I understand that, but the FBI is requesting your assistance."

Cam, "We have been more than cooperative with the FBI today sir, but we cannot currently accept anymore cases until these 4 are solved."

Cullin, "I have not read anything in our contract or your policies and procedures manual that indicates that there is a maximum on the current open cases."

Cam, "Dr. Richards is currently revising them right now in my office. She should have them completed by tomorrow. You should be getting your copy as soon as we have them printed up."

Cullin, "I see. When do you think you will be able to get to this one I just brought in?"

Cam, "Seeing that we are a little short staffed and I was not sure which of Dr. Brennan's interns was cleared to assist us, I would say 2-3 weeks."

Cullin, "Which one of the interns would you like me to clear first?"

Cam, "It won't make that much of a difference. It still makes me the only pathologist here so it will still take me awhile to catch up with Brennan and any intern she chooses."

Cullin, "Fine. Brennan on Sully's corpse, Cam you can do the one Hacker brought in, and Richards can start on Hall's and Booth's case. I don't care at this point who works on the other two, just as long as all five get done by the end of this week."

Richards came down to where Cam was, "Cam here is the revised version of the FBI contract and the policies and procedures manual with the revisions relating to working with the FBI. I faxed over a copy of the contract to Carolyn and I saw Director Cullin here so I printed you a copy." (She handed him a copy).

Angela, "Director Cullin, I really think that you will enjoy the section on romantic relations in the work place."

Richards, "Cam I hope you don't mind, but I did call an outside source for direction on how to proceed with this section."

Cam, "Was this outside source a specialist in this area?"

Richards, "He is the best one in town. He will be sending you his bill. I think that we should expedite payment, since he is currently unemployed. Well except from the odd jobs he gets from the Jeffersonian."

Cullin, "Richards, you need to start on the body that Booth and Hall brought in."

Richards, "Are you asking me to help out the FBI?"

Cullin, "I am asking you to help out your team."

Richards, "Let me rephrase that. Is the FBI asking for my help?"

Cullin amused but also angered, "You are playing with fire."

Richards, "Is that a threat Senior Director Cullin?"

Cullin, "No, it's a friendly warning."

Richards, "Yes sir. So what you are saying is that the FBI is requesting my assistance at this time?"

Cam pretending anger, "Dr. Richards, I as your supervisor am ordering you to get over to that platform and go investigate Booth and Hall's body."

Cullin left quickly and they all burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Brennan, "I would be very uncomfortable if you investigated Booth's body, so why don't you just stick to Hall."

Cam speaking to Richards, "I can't believe that you just did that to Cullin."

Booth and Hall walked in.

Booth, "Did what?"

Angela, "Well speak of the devils. Cam just yelled at Rayah to investigate your bodies. Can I watch?"

Hall, "It sounds like you all had a better day than we did."

Brennan, "Actually we had a completely unproductive, but rather amusing day."

Booth, "Bones, what the hell does that mean?"

Brennan, "We were interrupted five times today with 5 different sets of remains."

Cam speaking to Richards, "What do you have on them?"

Brennan, "She doesn't have anything on any of these remains. Cullin just came in and told us that she was allowed to assist us."

Cam, "You have to have something or else you wouldn't have baited Cullin like that."

Richards, "All of these remains are practically solved cases, well except for the one Booth and Hall brought in. I don't think they would participate in this game."

Booth, "I should've known it! But how did you figure it out when you have been up in your office all day?"

Richards pulling a letter out of her pocket, "Lets just say that although I have made some enemies in my past, but I have also made some friends."

Hall, "A female friend in particular?"

Brennan grabbed the letter from Richards hand and read it to herself. "Hodgins could you please dispose of this letter?"

Hodgins, "Of course Dr. B."

Booth handed Cam an envelope, "You won."

Temperance, "Cam I didn't know that you participated in this? What was your guess? There hasn't been any indication that Richards is getting fired at least until the end of this week."

Cam, "She isn't getting fired. The FBI wouldn't go that easy on us."

Angela, "How much did you score?"

Sully and Hacker walked in.

Sully, "She got $700.00. I say she buys dinner."

Hacker, "As you all are probably aware by now, we are working late."

Brennan, "Well if it isn't a pair of very large jackasses themselves."

Sully, "Oh be careful of what you say Tempe. This jackass will be supervising you tonight."

They all separated to their stations.

Richards, "Booth pay attention. I am going to need some assistance here since I was assigned to the only real case."

Booth, "I don't like Sully working with her."

Richards, "Don't worry. I am sure Angela will intervene. She always does."

Booth, "Well where is she now?"

Hall laughing, "Picking up dinner."

Booth, "So someone needs to make a diversion big enough to get Bones' attention."

Richards, "Since I edited the new contract with the FBI and the policies and procedures manual, can I kiss Hall since it is after regular business hours?"

Cam, "Only if you want me to pour a bucket of cold water on you."

Richards, "Was that a yes?"

Brennan, "Could you two be quiet, I can't concentrate."

Sully, "Is the lab always like this?"

Brennan, "No just today."

Sully, "Tempe, do you hate me?"

Brennan, "Hate is a very strong word."

Richards, "Wait, I was the one who was suppose to be imitating Sweets."

Brennan yelling back across the room to Richards, "Sorry." Then turning her attention back to Sully, "I just don't trust the system and you represent the system."

Hodgins, "Very good Dr. B. Two for two tonight."

Hacker speaking to Cam, "I don't stand a chance now do I? Tempe would have to first get into a fight with Booth, then Sully before I was even considered."

Cam, "That would be correct and that wouldn't even guarantee you a position."

Sully to Brennan, "Well I was your boyfriend before Booth was."

Brennan, "I kissed Booth before I kissed you."

Sully, "Well we had sex before you and Booth did, I am assuming that you two have had sex."

Brennan, "Not necessarily."

Everyone was so busy eavesdropping that no one heard Angela come in until she squealed loudly at Brennan's conversation.

Booth, "Oh good. Dinner is here."

They all sat in the lounge area eating. Hacker reading the material that Richards handed out to the FBI agents, talking to Richards, "I can't believe you handed this contract and these policies to Cullin himself."

Hodgins, "She doesn't have anything to lose."

Hacker, "Except her job."

Angela, "If you haven't noticed, they are all millionaires."

Richards, "I am not one yet."

Angela, "I am sure after Oprah's show airs you will be."


	7. Chapter 7

Cam, "I have a question for you two. How is it that you act like our friends, you even seem to have personal relationships with some of us in this room, yet you sit here and treat us this way?"

Hall, "I agree, what the hell is wrong with you Sully?"

Sully, "If I put in the 5 years I have left I can retire and sail around the world again."

Brennan starting to address some repressed anger accidentally, "Is that all you care about? Your stupid boat? And you Andrew, you have been trying to impress me for quite awhile. Do you think I would respond positively to all of this and come running into your arms?"

Sully, "This time I have 5 years to convince you to come with me."

Booth, "I won't give you the chance!"

Sully, "I don't expect you to."

Brennan, "Booth, I am not a possession."

Booth, "Sorry Bones, I just don't like him talking like that."

Cam redirecting the conversation, "You never answered my question."

Hacker, "There is something bigger going on at the FBI than just the lab situation. It has to do with that body they brought here then quickly took away."

Booth, "What do you mean?"

Hacker, "It bypassed my department entirely. The case was given to, two brand new agents, taken out of my building entirely and sent to an undisclosed location."

Hall, "Do you think it had to do with Agent Hart?"

Hacker, "They are saying that he was dirty."

Sully, "I seriously doubt that! I think that it is Senator Carter who is dirty. He has his hands in everything we do."

Hodgins, "I have read that Senator Carter runs the mafia and that he is the one who heads the drug trafficking from here to South America."

Hall, "I bet Hart found some evidence, hid it and they can't find it. They were afraid that you guys would uncover it so they disrupted the entire FBI to make sure everyone was too preoccupied to notice what they were doing."

Sully, "I say screw the 5 year thing. I can just sue Rayah for using me in her book. Lets investigate this."

Brennan, "Why would you sue her? I can honestly tell you that if you sued my sister I would never go away with you."

Everyone was a bit shocked about Brennan's comment and she could tell by the looks on their faces.

Brennan addressing all of the faces staring at her, "I just don't think he should be suing her."

Booth, "He was making a joke about getting fired or killed even though he only has 5 years left until he retires."

Brennan, "Oh."

Hall joking, "I would so knock you on your ass if you sued her."

Sully playfully replied, "But would you still be my BFF?"

Hall wrapped his arms around Sully, "I love you man!"

Hacker getting impatient, "So what do we do about these other 5 cases?"

Richards, "Take our time. I solved them all anyway."

Hacker, "How the heck did you do that?"

Richards, "The cases are already solved. All we were doing was adding to the evidence for court cases."

Booth, "But you said ours was a real case."

Richards, "I thought so, but your prime suspect is in jail right now. His DNA is all over the evidence. In fact these were regular police cases that were pushed to the FBI due to lack of funding or staff, then they were passed to us."

Angela, "Those poor common criminals. They are so screwed."

Sully, "So why didn't you close them out?"

Cam, "I told her not to. If we hurry up with these then the FBI will just send us more."

Hacker, "So lets finish up these three tonight. Then I will request that Dr. Richards be able to assist more often."

Brennan, "Fine, paperwork time it is. Sully lets finish this up in my office."

They all went their separate ways to their offices. Cam's office was crowded so Cam and Hacker finished up their stuff in the lounge.

Booth, "I don't like Bones working with Sully."

Richards still typing up the paperwork and having them sign it, "I don't see how you have a choice."

Hall, "Booth, just think by next month we will be our own bosses."

Richards, "Have you two studied for the test?"

Booth, "Why would we need to study?"

Richards, "You will need to answer the questions like a private investigator not like FBI agents. You wont have as much power as you do now."

Booth, "And yet we will control our own lives."

Richards, "I see your point." (She pulled up the study material on her computer and printed it out. She was reading off the pre test and study questions when Hacker and Cam walked in)

Cam, "What are you all up to?"

Hall, "We got bored and Rayah thought that it would be fun to test our knowledge in the law."

Hacker, "Although that sounds interesting, I am going home." (He said his goodbyes and left)

Cam, "That was a load of crap!"

Hodgins walked in, "What is a load of crap?"

Cam, "I think these two are studying to be private investigators."

Hodgins, "I want in!"

Hall grabbing Richards computer, "I just need a credit card number."

Cam, "Richards, are you taking the test tomorrow also?"

Richards, "No, Tempe and I don't necessarily need it."

Hall, "Hodgins you will need a letter stating that you have 3 years experience of investigation work."

Cam, "I will type that up right now. I will write up Brennan's and Angela's too for the future."

Booth, "Who are you going to get to write yours?"

Cam laughed, "I will just show them my resume."

Brennan and Sully now walking into the crowded office.

Sully, "What is this?"

Booth being sarcastic, "Boss, I am feeling the effects of food poisoning coming on, I think I might not be in until tomorrow afternoon."

Hall, "Me too, Boss."

Brennan worried and didn't catch on, "Booth, I had better get you home then. We should stop by the drug store to pick up some anti-emetics."

Richards, "Actually, I can write a prescription for some phenergan."

Brennan agreeing, "That would be useful. You should take Hall home too Rayah."

Sully laughing, "Yeah, my stomach is hurting too."

Richards, "I will take you home too Peanut."

Angela now in the office, "I love that nickname Peanut."

Booth gave Angela a very dirty look. He knew what the nickname was for.

Angela uneasily looked at Booth, "Sorry Booth."

Angela pulled Sully to the side whispering, "What's up with that nickname?"

Sully smiled and whispered back, "Ask Tempe."

Angela, "Ahh, I get it. Wow I would have never expected you to be so…"

Brennan, "Angela are you coming?"

Angela, "Nope just aroused."

Brennan looked at her in confusion and they all left the lab.


	8. Chapter 8

The week progressed. They continued to wrap up the FBI cases that the FBI continued to dump on them. Their partnering had remained as Cullin had ordered it and Booth was sick and tired of Brennan working with Sully. The four FBI agents had been poking around the FBI with no luck. Friday finally came around and they all left early to watch Oprah at the Founding Fathers.

Angela squealed, "I can't believe it is finally on!!!"

Everyone was there from the lab and the FBI, and there was a lot of alcohol consumption going on. It got dead quiet when Oprah started. Cam had been sitting next to her new boyfriend with Michelle.

Oprah speaking from the TV, "This was the most unconventional interview I have ever done. At first I didn't know what to think about these two cousins, but as the interview progressed, I fell as much in love with them as I did their book."

Oprah went on to show clips and focused on how Brennan would make sure that everyone knew that her cousin was just as smart and beautiful as she was. It ended with the cutest picture of the two sisters hugging each other.

Cam yelled out, "Next round on me!" (She then walked over to Dr. Brennan and hugged her to Brennan's surprised, but Brennan hugged her back)

Brennan confused but slightly intoxicated, "What was that for?"

Cam, "I have never been so proud of you than I am at this moment."

Brennan still confused, "Um thank you Cam."

Angela ran over to where the karaoke had started and put in a request. The DJ called out Cam, Angela, Bren, and Rayah. Brennan hesitative before going up there.

Cam whispered to Brennan, "It will be ok. It is highly unlikely that certain events will repeat themselves."

Brennan a little more intoxicated now, "I agree. Pam is dead."

Cam, "Now Bren, don't be a buzz kill and go up there."

They all got up there and sang to 'Sisters are doing it for themselves, by Aretha Franklin.'

When they got off the stage Sweets congratulated them on a song well done then he pulled Richards and Brennan aside to tell them that he received multiple job offers, thanks to them of course, but one in particular from the CIA. They were both very shocked.

Brennan yelled out, "Next round is on me!"

Booth surprised that she first used the same words as Cam and second he asked what the occasion was.

Brennan, "Sweets got a job with the CIA."

Sweets now talking, "They felt that I got a bad deal from the FBI and hired me on the spot."

Richards, "What will you be doing?"

Sweets, "I will be a psychological analyst."

Brennan, "Well you do like to profile and speculate."

Sweets, "Uh yeah, thanks Dr. Brennan."

**Monday morning…**

It was a very odd Monday morning. Richards had walked into the lab and Cam hadn't been in yet. Angela and Brennan approached her before she went into her office.

Angela, "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

Richards, "Am I in trouble for being late? I told Cam that I needed to drop off a report to Hall. I didn't even go inside of the Hover building. I just met Hall and Booth in the parking lot."

Angela, "No it's not that, at least I don't think so."

Brennan tired of this banter, "We are number one on the top seller list."

Richards, "You were right about Oprah. This is wonderful, but what is the bad news?"

Brennan, "Cam isn't here yet and Angela thinks that maybe she was fired."

Richards, "Angela, why would you think that?"

Angela, "Because Cullin, Hacker, Dr. Goodman, and Sully are waiting for you in your office."

Richards, "Maybe I am the one getting fired."

Angela, "They were packing up Cam's belongings."

Dr. Goodman calling out to her from her's and Cam's office, "Dr. Richards, we need to speak to you in your office."

Richards whispering to Angela and Brennan, "Do you think that they found out that I went home with Elliot Friday night?"

Angela louder than she should've been, "You what?!"

Brennan said bluntly, "I saw you leave with Hodgins."

Dr. Goodman, "Dr. Richards we need to see you now."


	9. Chapter 9

Richards stood nervously in the doorway of her office. She noticed that there was a box on the table full of Cam's personal things.

Cullin looking directly at her with a firm glare, "Why was Ms. Montenegro so excited about down there?"

Richards telling only half of what they discussed, "My book became the number one seller."

Cullin, "I heard about that. Congratulations."

Richards confused, "Thank-you. Am I being moved to another office or fired? And why are Cam's personal items in that box?"

Dr. Goodman, "On the contrary. You are being promoted. Please have a seat."

Richards, "Out of the lab and away from the FBI I assume?"

Cullin, "After observing you over this past week I have decided that it would be foolish for the FBI to not reward your services."

Richards looked at Sully for some reassurance, "I don't understand."

Cullin, "Hacker told me that once you were allowed to be involved with the cases last week that you took charge and figured out what needed to be done and that everyone else followed your lead."

Richards, "I am not sure that this is entirely true. We all work as a team."

Cullin, "Even Dr. Brennan allowed you to give her instructions. This is rare. Last week was a test and even though you verbally mocked myself and the other FBI agents at the party for Sweets, you showed leadership which is commendable to the FBI."

Richards confused and not trying to come off as rude, "So by me calling you three very large jackasses, I get a promotion?"

Sully trying not to laugh, "It appears so."

Richards, "This is very unusual."

Dr. Goodman, "You are now in charge here. This is your office now."

Richards, "I still don't understand. Where is Cam's office? In fact where is Cam? And how can I be in charge here if I am not allowed to work with the FBI on a regular basis?"

Cullin, "Dr. Saroyan was let go this morning and you will be working with the FBI from now on. You will have a new partner at the FBI."

Richards, "Why was Cam let go?"

Dr. Goodman, "Her services were no longer needed here."

Richards, "I don't understand. She has more experience than I do."

Cullin, "But you are a genius and you do have experience in this field. You can do what her and Dr. Brennan both do."

Richards, "You said I also would be partnered with an agent at the FBI?"

Cullin, "You and Agent Sullivan will be doing any field work that may come up."

Richards, "I thought I was partnered up with Booth and Hall."

Cullin, "We felt that you and Sully could be more efficient."

Richards, "But the most efficient pairing here is Brennan and Booth. I am afraid that I am not qualified for this position. Dr. Brennan should…"

Dr. Goodman interrupted her, "I see that all of your people are out on the platform. I think it would be a good time to make the announcement."

Richards clearly upset, "How can I just go out there and tell them that I just took Cam's job?"

Dr. Goodman, "If it makes you feel any better, the CIA hired her this morning."

Richards, "First Sweets, now Cam."

Cullin, "This is common for the FBI and the CIA to utilize each others talent."

Richards reluctantly walked out to the platform where everyone was standing. They all smiled at her trying to reassure her that whatever it was, they would be there for her. She knew that as soon as she spoke those smiles would turn into angry glares.

Richards trying to steady her voice, "I have an announcement to make."

Angela concerned, "Sweetie, you don't look so good."

Richards, "I don't feel so good about what I am going to say."

Hodgins, "Did Cam get fired?"

Richards, "Cam was asked to resign this morning."

Brennan, "Why? And who is going to replace her position?"

Richards having trouble making eye contact with her, "I am."

Angela, "This is just wrong!"

Dr. Goodman, "Dr. Saroyan has accepted a job at the CIA this morning. I expect you all treat Dr. Richards with respect as your new boss."

Everyone could still see how conflicted Richards was. In fact her face read total shock and confusion.

Brennan angry, "Why didn't I receive the promotion?"

Dr. Goodman, "With all of your other duties and your interns, we felt that we shouldn't split your focus anymore than it is."

Brennan, "I can do many things at once."

Hacker, "You wouldn't be able to leave for months on end for your digs."

Brennan, "I am perfectly capable of doing all of these things, but I do see your logic."

Sully, "Just one more thing. You will be seeing me around a lot. I am Richards new partner."

Brennan, "Does this mean Booth won't be coming here anymore?"

Sully, "You will not be seeing a lot of Booth or Hall."

Brennan still angry, "I just don't understand what is going on. We have been very cooperative with the FBI. Well besides last week."

Dr. Goodman, "There is nothing more to discuss. Dr. Brennan, I hope that you can continue to see the logic in this decision."

With that Dr. Goodman and the FBI agents left Richards to fend for herself.

Angela fuming pointing to Richards, "You, in my office now!"

They all gathered in Angela's office leaving Clark at the platform working. Richards stood there looking at the ground.

Hodgins trying to be gentle with her knowing that the girls were going to rip her to shreds, "Looking at the ground isn't very boss like."

Richards getting teary and speaking quietly, "I just got one of my best friends fired and became my older sister's boss. This situation is new to me. In fact I don't even remember being offered the job. I was told what was happening."

Angela less angry, "I don't understand why you would agree to be Sully's partner since last week you were paired with Booth and Hall."

Brennan angry and unable to process any other emotion, "I am so angry with you at this moment. You made everything worse for us!"

Richards, "Yes by finishing my internship and I will soon have two doctorates. I just don't understand. I thought I was being fired not Cam."

Brennan jabbing her sister even more, "You should have been the one who was fired, not Cam!"

Richards sadly spoke, "I agree. I am not debating that fact."

Brennan, "I hope you suffer over this decision!"

Hodgins now getting angry with Brennan, "Leave her alone! She is suffering. She was just taken into her office and they just told her that her life would be turned upside down. As her sister I would expect you to support her."

Brennan, "As your supervisor, Dr. Hodgins, I suggest you should watch your tone with me or you will be the next to go."

With that comment, a frustrated Hodgins left Angela's office.

Angela lost for words, "I just don't know what to say to either of you right now."

Brennan, "So you are taking her side now?"

Angela, "I am disappointed in both of you right now."

Brennan, "Why me? She is the one who stole Cam's job?"

Angela, "Oh forget it. I need a break!"

With that she left her office leaving Brennan and Richards there.

Richards, "Please Tempe. I need you to help me. Tell me what to do."

Brennan, "You got yourself into this mess all on your own. Don't expect my assistance." (as she stormed out of the office.)

we can work on the bodies."


	10. Chapter 10

Richards walked into her office feeling very confused and alone. She saw Cam's personal belongings still sitting in a box on her now empty desk. She picked up the phone and dialed.

Richards, "I know you probably hate me right now, but can we talk?"

Cam, "I will meet you at the diner in 10mins."

Richards gathered up the rest of Cam's things and the box and headed out. After Richards left Sully came into the lab looking for her. He went to Brennan's office to ask if she has seen her.

Brennan, "How would I know where she is?"

Sully, "I can see that you are upset, but don't take this out on Rayah!"

Angela heard the arguing and walked in, "Enough! I am tired of all of the fighting going on around here!"

Hodgins now in the office, "I saw her leave with Cam's things. She probably went to speak to Cam."

Brennan now unstoppable, "I bet they are meeting at the diner!" (with that she grabbed her coat and left her office with everyone following her. She yelled at Clark to keep working until she got back.)

**At the diner….**

Richards holding Cam's belongings, "Cam, I don't know what happened this morning."

Cam, "I couldn't figure it out, but I have some ideas."

Richards didn't notice that Hall, Booth, and Sweets were standing behind her.

Richards, "I walked into the lab this morning and everything had changed. Before I knew it I was surrounded by Sully, Hacker, Cullin, and Dr. Goodman."

Sweets, "It's not your fault. You are being manipulated by the FBI."

Richards startled to see them behind her and they all sat down in the booth.

Richards, "I was just told about my new position. I wasn't even asked and now Tempe won't speak to me and Angela is mad at both of us. Hodgins was almost fired, because he told Tempe off."

Cam grabbing Richards hand, "Brennan can't fire Hodgins without your approval."

Richards looking at Cam with tears in her eyes, "I don't understand why you are speaking to me so kindly. I would hate me, if I were you. In fact I hate myself at this moment."

Brennan stormed in with Sully, Angela and Hodgins right behind her.

Brennan, "She should hate you!"

Sully, "Knock it off Temperance! You are out of line!"

Brennan, "So now you are defending her?"

Booth, "We are trying to figure out what is going on here."

Brennan, "Well I can tell you. She pushed Cam out."

Sweets, "We think that there is something else going on here."

Brennan, "You always think that there is something else going on. I am so sick of you and your soft science."

Booth, "Bones, you really need to calm down."

Brennan, "Booth don't tell me what to do!"

Richards slid out of the booth and ran out the door. Hall ran after her. The debate at the table continued as Brennan carried on.

Sully angry at Brennan, "You were not in the room! You didn't see the shock and hurt on her face. If she was really in on any of this, then she deserves an Academy Award."

Sweets, "Lets just all calm down. Have a seat Dr. Brennan. I would like to hear about this meeting in her office this morning."

Cam, "I would too. I don't think Rayah would ever cause something like this."

Brennan sat down reluctantly next to Angela.

Hodgins, "From what I observed, Rayah came into the lab greeted by Angela's gossip while Dr. B. told her that their book went to number one. The powers that be were waiting for her in her office. She thought she was in trouble for being late. I don't know what all was said in that office, but Rayah came out of it looking like her heart had just been ripped out of her body and while you guys (pointing to Sully) forced her to address us with her announcement."

Angela, "I would have to agree with Hodgins. I have never seen Rayah look so upset."

Sweets, "Dr. Brennan, would you agree?"

Brennan, "Well I don't know about her heart being ripped out of her body, but she was visibly upset. She was having difficulty focusing on what she was saying and she wasn't making eye contact with any of us."

Booth, "Sully, what was she like when they told her in the office? She was acting like strange this morning, like she was trying to hide something."

Angela, "Well she was, just not what you think."

Cam, "Ahhh. I know what you are talking about."

Booth, "Well I don't. Care to fill me in?"

Cam, "It's not important to this discussion."

Sully, "Anyway first she was told that she was a bigger leader of the team than Tempe and Cam."

Brennan, "Even after she had called all of you very large jackasses?"

Sully, "That's exactly what she asked. She was then hit with the information that I was her partner now and not Booth and Hall. She proceeded to ask questions about Cam and was about to insist that Tempe should be the one in charge, but was cut off by Dr. Goodman."

Hodgins, "There was no one in that room that she had to act for if it was all an elaborate plan."

Brennan, "How do you know that she didn't just put on an act for us and Sully is lying?"

Hodgins, "Oh come on. I am the king of conspiracy theories and I don't completely trust Sully here, but I do trust Rayah."

Hall walked back into the diner with Richards. She had obviously been crying and her body was still shaking from the stress of the situation.

Sweets looking at Richards, "I am glad that you decided to come back."

Hall being protective while the others except Brennan smiled at her. Richards sat down next to Sully and began sipping her water.

Cam, "It will be ok Rayah. We will get to the bottom of this."

Brennan now calm, "Did you really try to get them to give me the position?"

Richards quietly answered, "Yes."

Hall, "If she planned all of this, why wouldn't she keep me and Booth as her partners? We had a pretty fun week together."

Brennan, "Well I didn't have as much fun as you three did."

Sully, "Thanks a lot."

Sweets, "So whomever is doing this at the FBI has nailed your personalities perfectly."

Angela, "What are you saying Sweets?"

Sweets, "Someone knew how each of you would respond. Someone looked through my files. My guess is that whomever took over my position at the FBI helped plan all of this. So now we all have to be unpredictable and do the unexpected."

Booth, "That makes perfect sense!"

Brennan, "I don't see what makes perfect sense?"

Booth, "We have been being played for several weeks now. So Sweets, what's the plan?"

Sweets, "They have turned everything into chaos. Lets proceed as if we all have accepted the changes. And if this thing has anything to do with a deal made between the FBI and the CIA, well Cam and I have access inside the CIA."

Hodgins, "I don't think we should be too convincing. They need to think that they have weakened us."

Sweets, "I agree Dr. Hodgins. Dr. Brennan needs to behave like she had an underlying jealousy of her sister."

Sully, "I need to take Rayah to the Hover building. We have our first psych evaluation and we have to report to Cullin."

Sully and Richards left and Booth and Hall weren't far behind them. The four were left sitting at the table drinking their coffee.

Sweets talking to Brennan, "Don't be so hard on her. I think that she was their victim."

Brennan now clearly upset with herself, "She pleaded with me to help her and I told her to figure it out for herself. What kind of sister behaves like that?"

Angela, "I never heard her plead with you."

Brennan, "It was right after you left your office. I think you would describe it as she put her heart out there and I stomped all over it."

Cam trying to comfort Brennan, "Dr. Brennan, I appreciate your loyalty."


	11. Chapter 11

It was now the afternoon and they were all back in the lab working on the new set of bodies brought in by the FBI.

Brennan, "Rayah, I need you to do your pathology exam so I can remove the flesh from the bones."

Richards walked over to where they were working and started to examine the body while talking out loud and collecting samples. 20 minutes later Richards told Brennan that the body was all hers.

Sully comes into the peaceful lab, "We have a case. You coming?"

Richards, "I can't. I am doing autopsies. Take Brennan."

Sully, "This is our first case together officially and you are turning me down?"

Richards, "Fine, but I can't be gone too long."

They were at the site of the rotting corpse in a back alley trash can.

Sully, "This looks like a body dump."

Richards, "35 year old male. Appears to have been killed 3 weeks ago. This here looks like a gunshot wound to the head."

Sully, "If this body is only 2 weeks post mortem why is he so eaten away?"

Richards, "Tell them to collect everything including the rats."

Sully, "I want to be the one to tell Hodgins that he gets to sift through the rat poop."

Richards looked up at Sully, "You are a very strange man."

Back at the lab Richards was starting her exam on the body that was just brought in while Brennan was finishing up on one. Just two more to go on plus the one that appeared to be a real case. Sully had dropped Richards off and then returned to the lab only an hour later.

Richards, "What are you doing back?"

Sully, "Maybe I just missed you."

Richards, "I think you need to try your lines on a woman willing to care."

Sully, "That hurts baby. So seriously (he threw an aluminum foil wrapped burrito at her and she caught it), we have another case. (Richards tried to speak). Don't worry, no meat in it."

Brennan, "Well did you bring one for me?"

Sully, "Umm, sorry Tempe."

Richards removed her gloves, washed her hands in the sink behind her, removed the foil and held it up to Brennan's mouth.

Brennan talking with her mouth full, "That is really good."

Richards took a bite then put it back so Brennan could take a bite and continue to work.

Sully, "Watching you feed her really turns me on."

Brennan, "Then go take a cold shower."

Richards, "That was a good one."

Brennan, "I heard Angela tell Hodgins that earlier today."

Richards, "How can we have another case? Is it related to the one we just started?"

Sully, "I don't think so."

Richards, "Then I must insist on Tempe taking it. I have 3 pathology reports to do."

Brennan, "I have no objection to that."

Angela now entering where they were working, "You have no objection? I never thought you would go out into the field without Booth."

Brennan, "This is getting quite boring in here. We basically know what happened to these people. There is no mystery here, nothing to solve. I don't even have to think on these cases."

Sully, "Ok Tempe, we get it!"

As they were walking out of the lab Brennan yelled out to Richards, "I will bring you back another burrito."

Hodgins, "I am bored too. Lets say we did into the new one before we start on the other two?"

Richards, "I won't tell if you don't tell."

They all got busy working on the new body. Angela even volunteered to get the dental sample and run the records. The x-rays have been done and they were being developed. Hodgins had started working on the few he had and as Richards was doing the autopsy she had collected a lot more samples and also blood samples. They could hear the lab doors open and expected to see Brennan and Sully. Instead it was two large, muscular men dressed in black suits and behind them there were a couple of guys with a body bag and a gurney.

Richards, "May I help you?"

Guy 1, "We came for the body you and Agent Sullivan just brought in."

Richards, "I will not turn this body over to you without Agent Sullivan here."

Guy 1, "We have authorization to pick up the body now."

Richards, "I don't care what you have. I will need to clear this through with the FBI, so you will just stand over there and wait."

Hodgins over hearing the conversation instinctively called Booth. Richards called Sully, but he didn't answer.

Guy 1, "How long are you going to keep us waiting?"

Richards, "Until I get in contact with my partner."

Guy 2, "This body is now property of the CIA."

Richards stood up in front of the two men, "Not until I get clearance from the FBI!"

Guy 1, "Dr. Richards, we can take the body by force if necessary!"

Booth and Hall entered quickly.

Booth, "That won't be necessary!" Stepping between Richards and the two men.

Hall grabbed their paper and read it then called up Hacker to verify. Hacker looked up in his computer and told them it was ok to release the body to the CIA. Richards grabbed the phone from Hall.

Richards very angry, "Why wasn't I notified?"

Hacker, "I didn't even know about it. I will clear this up with Cullin. Just give the stupid CIA the body."

Richards, "Fine!" (now turning to the CIA agents), "Let me prepare the body for transport. I was in the middle of dissecting the stomach. (yelling up to Angela), Angela could you please get the x-rays for the CIA?"

Hodgins never like the CIA. He didn't trust them. Well that is an understatement. Richards poured the stomach contents into a jar spilling it just a little on her tray and then carried the open jar over to the CIA agents making them gag just a little. Hodgins took the opportunity to knock over the other tray containing blood and particulate samples. Richards jumped and Angela came running down with the x-rays in a brown folder. Richards handed the open jar with the lid in a separate hand to the CIA guys.

Richards, "Hodgins you are compromising the evidence!"

Hodgins gave her a wink and as all of the secured samples scattered. After they collected all of it Richards started to take inventory sliding her correct inventory sheet under a new one she started to quickly check off the list.

Richards speaking to the CIA guys, "We have only had an hour with the body so I am afraid we don't have much. You guys will just have to do the rest on your own."

The disgruntled CIA guys left with the body and the evidence.

Angela, "What the hell is going on? This is the second time this has happened in two weeks!"

Hodgins, "I smell a conspiracy."

Booth, "You always smell a conspiracy."

Richards, "A conspiracy isn't something that you can smell. I can only currently smell stomach contents."

Hall, "This is crap! Where the hell is Sully?"

Brennan and Sully came in smiling, laughing and just plain happy with burritos in hand.

Angela, "Sully, where the hell have you been? You should have been here for Rayah! Instead we had to call Booth."

Sully surprised by the outburst, "You could have just called me."

Richards, "Your phone went straight into voicemail."

They were interrupted by the crew bringing in the two bodies that Brennan and Sully just went to go inspect.

Hodgins speaking to the delivery guys, "You will have to put them over there. This area hasn't been cleaned yet."

The delivery was made including the evidence and the men left.

Sully, "I am getting a dial tone on my phone, but I didn't hear it ring."

Brennan, "I didn't hear it ring either."

Booth, "Maybe you were just too busy with Sully here."

Brennan, "No Booth, I didn't hear it ring."

Angela, "Check your messages."

Sully, "That is strange. You sent this message 45 minutes ago. Oh crap and so did Hacker. I am going to use an office and call Hacker back."


End file.
